


Runeterras Corruption

by Last_Goodbye



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood, Crying, Death, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love/Hate, Magic, Manipulation, Multi, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Past Relationship(s), Stabbing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Goodbye/pseuds/Last_Goodbye
Summary: With the Void finally attacking every Nation has to work together if they want to survive. But the Void is not the only enemy. Love is afterall one of the most dangerous things in life and if the person you love the most betrays you. This love will turn into hatred and this hatred will corrupt you. A hatred which can make the moon turn red and bring back old demons which were long forgotten. Blood Red Demons.





	1. Chapter 1

_The once so beautiful city Vekaura now was engulfed in flames. Desperately the innocent people tried running from the terrible creatures of the Void, but none escape._

_It was a blood bath which was never seen before in the history of Shurima. Never before was the Void able to push so far inland and so close to the Sun Disc of Shurima.  In the distance the screams of women and children could be heard as they were slaughtered and eaten alive by the disgusting creatures._  “What a beautiful sight to behold don’t you think?” _The Void Prophet asked as behind him kneeled a simple Summoner. He was beaten into a bloody mess with an arm missing and his face half burned. Nobody expected that the Void would attack, especially not with the Void Prophet leading them into battle. The terror in the Summoners eyes could be seen as he watched the city burn to the ground. The smell of burning wood and human flesh filled the night sky._ “Why now? Why not earlier?” _The summoner asked, breathing heavily and spitting up blood._ “It is simple. This world has gotten weaker. Your glorious Nations have fallen from their grace. The Moons Avatar has revealed himself so we can finally corrupt him. With him under our control nobody can stop the Void. It is simply the perfect opportunity to attack and finally claim this pathetic world for the void.” _Malzahar said before pausing as he inhaled this disgusting smell with a grin on his face._ “It does not matter if I tell you why. Because you will soon follow those pathetic villagers. You will become food for the glorious Void.” “Never.” _The summoner replied and before Malzahar could reply a bright light illuminated the sky. Malzahar was blinded from this sudden light and when he opened his eyes, the summoner vanished into thin air._ “You let him escape.”  _Said a cold rigged voice out of the shadows._ “It does not matter. Nobody can stop us now.” _The Prophet said as the one who hid in the shadows revealed himself. The bug like creature known as Kha’Zix appeared out of thin air._ “If you are wrong. It will have serious consequences Malzahar.” _The bug says as his claws shined in the flames of the city._ “And you will pay for this if that ever happens. No matter who you are.” “Be assured. Nobody will be able to stop us. We only have to corrupt the Chosen of the Moon and the victory is ours.” _As Malzahar said this the moon disappeared like it could hear what the Prophet said._ “Now let Rek’Sai and the others dig tunnels. We cannot afford to lose troops to the sunlight. And one more thing Kha’Zix.” _Slowly the Prophet turned towards the Hunter with his own eyes glowing in a purple light._ “Find the Chosen. Bring her to me no matter what. Take as much creatures as you need just do it.” _In response the hunter simply nodded before again disappearing inside the dark night. Now on top of the biggest dune there stood Malzahar with Vekaura burning to the ground behind him._

 

_In the middle of Bel’zhun the white light which saved the summoner illuminated the city. On the ground laid the Summoner, half dead as people gathered quickly around him. It only took some seconds before other Summoners rushed towards their wounded comrade. He was already half dead as the teleportation took a huge toll on his body, but he had to do it_. “Protect the Moon.” _He whispered weakly before passing away in a mans arms. Nobody in the city knew what had happened to him. The burning on his face was from magic nobody had ever seen. As the summoners grabbed their friends lifeless body his eyes shot open. They were purple just like Malzahars eyes and it scared everyone. The Summoners body twitched and shacked violently as tentacles grew out of his back. He screamed in pain and agony and nobody could help him. Just a few seconds after he started transforming into such a beast it was already complete. His skin was corrupted with void magic, half rotten and already decaying even though he only died seconds earlier. This monster violently flailed his tentacles around trying to hit anyone but before such a thing could happen a purple blast hit this monster straight into the head putting it out of its misery. From a nearby rooftop a woman jumped down.  Her body was covered in a strange body suit, but the Summoners immediately knew who this woman was._ “Kai’Sa. Do you know what you just did? You shot a Summoner.” “He wasn’t human anymore. I simply put him out of his misery so be grateful that you did not have to kill one of your own.” _She said, her voice cold and rough. Out of the crowd two more Champions of the League appeared. One of them was Taliyah, the Stoneweaver while the other one was Sivir. Also known as “The Battle Mistress”._   “Let us hope he can now rest in peace.” “Kai’Sa. You know what this means.” _Sivir asked the Daughter of the Void, the expression on her face surely not pleased._ “Yes. Malzahar finally made his move.” _Without wasting a second Sivir and Kai’Sa grabbed this monster as they carried it away. They were closely followed from Taliyah and the Summoners and quickly made their way towards the Teleportation Chamber in the Leagues outpost._ “What do you mean with Malzahar made his move. What did our friend turn into?” “A corrupted. Someone who got infected with Malzahars void magic. We need to get to the Institute of War as soon as possible. So please teleport us there. “  _The Stoneweaver says with a soft voice which was usual for her.  In the summoners eyes were both confusion and fear as they scared what had happened to their friend. But without asking further they readied the teleportation magic before the three champions disappeared in a bright light._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hours pass since the Arrival of Sivir, Kai’Sa and Taliyah. In those hours every leader of each Nation arrived for an emergency meeting._ “What do you propose should we do Kai’Sa?” _Jarvan asked with his usual rough voice._ “There are some things we need to do. I believe Malzahar will attack the Sun Disc first before making their way north towards Noxus and Demacia. It will take some time until they reach the Conquerors Sea. We will have at least 2 months but in these two months we have to prepare.” _Swain looked at Jarvan. His expression more concerned it ever was._ “Aslong as the Demacians do not kill stab us in the back and kill us because we use magic, Noxus will fight.”

“How dare you assume that Demacia would ever do such a thing. We maybe hate you, but we are not cowards unlike you Noxian filth.” _The King of Demacia replies, his voice was like poison as Swains words made him furious. But before Swain could reply, Irelia let her voice be heard._ “Both of you stop at this very moment. We cannot afford fighting against each other. We have to focus on our combined enemy so be quiet and let Kai’Sa speak.” _Nobody wanted to fight the Head of the Guards right now so both Swain and Jarvan kept their mouths shut._ “Thank you.” Kai’Sa said before looking at everyone again. “We need to build a defense in these 2 month. While this happens, we must find the Chosen of the Moon. Are there any news where Diana is currently?” Leona only shacked her head in disappointment. “If Diana does not want to be found we will not find her.” “I do not care if Diana does not want to be found. We NEED to find her as soon as possible. If we don’t find her before Malzahar does, we are in serious trouble.” _Hearing that Diana could be in danger did make Leona want to throw up. Ever since they were children Diana and Leona were close friends. For some years even lovers. Well until the Solari tried murdering Diana for simply being different._ “Then we need to find her as soon as possible. I will not let anyone hurt her!” _Leona says, standing up and slamming her fist on the table as she looked around._ “If we want to find Diana, I will need some help. Quinn, Talon and maybe Syndra. After all, Syndra and Diana are good friends. Quinn and Talon are good hunters so they will be of good use.” _Leona says but she felt weird. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Syndra glaring at Leona. The hatred for Leona in her eyes was obvious for the Solari but she was determent to find Diana no matter what would happen to her._ “Okay. Leona get a team ready and then look for Diana. Everyone else prepare for war.” _Kai’Sa says but before she could even finish Leona already stood up and walked out of the room with Syndra following her. From inside the room the voices of the different leaders could be heard arguing but Leona did not care for that. Right now she only wanted to find Diana. She wanted to find her old friend so she could protect her like she promised her back when they were acolytes. As they walked down the hallway and towards Leonas room Syndra grabbed Leonas arm making the Solari to stop in her way._ "Solari. Listen to me.” _The dark Sovereign says with a voice that was like poisen._ “I do not know why you want to find Diana but if you dare hurting her. I promise I will destroy everything you love and take everyone you love from you.” _Leona looked at Syndra. Instead of her usual smile there was a frown on Leonas face. It was so unusual for Leona to frown but Syndra did not care._ “I already lost everyone I love along time ago. Right now I only want to do what is right and help an old friend.” _The Solari says as she pushed Syndra away and walked towards her room._ “Now if you would please get Talon and Quinn. I want to leave as soon as possible. Diana needs us.” _Syndra only grins thinking to herself. “I can see why you liked her Diana. She still seems to care about you.”_

 

 _The once beautiful City of Gardens was now only ruins. After the Rune War there was nothing left but destruction and remains from the old world. But in this City Diana had the hope to find any books or scriptures about the Lunari and the Solari. All this time as Diana looked through the old Cities library, she thought someone was watching her. She did not know who it was, but she could clearly feel that someone was nearby. Hours pass and Diana kept on searching for any hints but there were none. So she finally decides to leave this old destroyed city, but on her way out she got attacked. Several void monsters jumped out of the ruins clawing at Diana. Not even one of their attacks hit as Diana gracefully dodged each different attack. The way she dodged the attacks looked like she was dancing. Dancing around all these attacks while carving with her crescent moon blade through their flesh leaving not a single monster stand. Diana looked at all these corpses of dead monsters with disgust. From her blade dripped purple blood. They were not worthy of the Moons cleansing flames she thought to herself as the Lunari made her way towards the Mountain again with not a single new piece of information. Clearly it was unusual for the Void Creatures to be this far away from Icithia and it clearly was no accident that they met. In the past few months a lot of strange things had happened. Diana turning into the Chosen of the Moon. Becoming a Champion in the League and meeting new people, but now she had different things to think about. Someone was still only watching over her, not revealing himself to the Lunari so the only thing she could do was walk. Walk away from this destroyed place and back to safety of the Lunari temple_.


	3. Chapter 3

_As the searching platoon was waiting for their last member, Syndra, to finish her preparations for their expedition the door was slammed open with a skinny, breathless summoner standing in the door frame._ “We have a clue to where the Scorn of the Moon could be hiding. She was seen in the west of the Sun Disc near the City of Gardens. A group of travelers saw white magic in the old city and when they looked what was going on there were only the corpses of dead Void Creatures!” _In a matter of seconds Leona usually bright smile turned into a worrying frown. It could not be a coincided that those wile beasts would be so far away from their Prophet and the others._ “Syndra hurry! If we do not find Diana soon the Void will get to her!” “Don’t you believe in Diana? Are you this stupid that you believe that a few Void monsters would be a problem for her?” _The magician says as she turned towards the Chosen of the Sun._ “We all saw how capable Diana is. They would need an army to bring her down if she gets angry.” _Talon chuckles as he said this, his cloak covering the assassins body._ “But Leona is right. If we waste our time here the Void will only get closer to capturing Diana or worse...” _Quinn says with a calm and soothing tone in her voice. On her shoulder Valor was sitting eating corn out of the Scouts hand._ “Summoner. Please prepare the teleportation room. If it is true and Diana is near the City of Gardens she surely will head west to Mount Targon and the Lunari Temple.” _In response to Leonas request the skinny summoner only nodded before running off to the teleportation room. After only a few seconds everything was silent again until Syndra finally finished her preparations. With the group now ready for their travels, all four of them head towards the teleportation room._ “I will find you Diana. No matter what I have to do.” _The Chosen of the Sun says to herself as the door shut behind her and all four disappear into the teleportation room._

 

_Behind her the endless dessert of Shurima as Diana looked forward seeing Mount Targon in front of her. The snowy mountains were a deadly trap for anyone who does not know how to survive in such hard conditions. No matter if animal, human or vestayian all will die if they are not worth to climb the Mountain. As Diana climbed up rocks and jumped over the gaps in-between the cliffs of the Mountain she thought about her past. Both good and bad memories fill her mind. The day Diana first met Leona. She remembers it clearly like it was yesterday._  

* * *

 

_A pale acolyte not older then 16 years old sitting in the library of the temple, reading the old scriptures of the Iron Solari. Not noticing that everyone headed towards the main entrance Diana sat there losing herself in these texts of the old Solari. Only when on the other side of the table a woman sat down Diana looked up. Her eyes opened wide as in front of her sat Leona. Her brown eyes and long orange hair caught her attention in a matter of seconds as Diana put down the book._ “E-excuse me. Who are you?” _She was not knowing who Diana was talking to._ “My name is Leona. What’s your name?” _The young Leona asked not saying that she was the new Chosen of the Sun._ “Diana. Nice to meet you Leona but if you excuse me. I will continue reading these scriptures.” _On her face was a visible blush as Diana put the scriptures in front of her face, hiding her face from Leona._

* * *

_But for each good memory 10 others returned as well which tortured Diana._  

* * *

  
_Kneeling in the middle of the ceremony room Diana was cuffed. Her arms behind her back as around her the Iron Solari point with their spears at Diana._ “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?” _The pale skinned women said as the elders looked at her with disgust._ ”We told you countless times to stop searching. But you never stopped, and this is your punishment.” _Eos, the oldest of the Council says, as he approached the branded and defenseless Lunari with a dagger in his hand. Inside of Dianas mind she was screaming. Screaming for Leona to arrive. To save her like she usually did and to protect her. She promised to protect her no matter what would happen. But where was Leona. For Diana the time was running out as Eos pressed the sharp edge of the dagger against Dianas throat._ “Please Leona. Save me. Someone... save me.” _Diana sobbed to herself and someone heard her. The room fills with light and in a matter of seconds everyone was dead. Some were burned into ashes. Others had their head cut off or cut into half and in the middle of it all there stood Diana. In her hand the Crescent Balde with blood running dripping from it and onto the ground. The screams in Dianas head were gone. Her fear was gone but it was replaced with something else. A burning hatred for the Solari and for their Chosen._  

* * *

  
_Behind her on the path towards the Lunari temple there was a toxic smell. The smell of a corruption and death hiding in the darkness of the night. But for Diana. This darkness was like a home. There she could hide from anyone who threatened her. The darkness of the night was a save place for Diana and now in that darkness there was a danger Diana knew just too well. The chirping of a deadly predator ready to attack at any given moment. As the chirping disappears Diana let the bag she carried with her drop to the ground. From behind her out of the darkness a familiar monster jumped at her. With her sword Diana parried his attack, her blue eyes looking at his purple eyes._ “Hello there.~” _The hunter says teasingly as he jumped backwards._ “What do you want.” _She asked as the moon shines down onto them. Behind Kha’Zix there were 20 maybe even 30 Void monsters. One more horrific and deadlier then the other next one. Most would have run away from this danger but not Diana. She was not afraid of the void nor death, so she charged at them. Her body turning int white light as she flew pass Kha’Zix and in the middle of the monsters. With a flick of her finger Dianas eyes turn completely wide as around her everything which was living started burning. All these creatures burned to ashes with white flames._ “Leave or you will be the next one.” _The Lunari says as slowly she turned towards Kha’Zix. All of his backup was dead in a matter of seconds and with the moon standing high in this night he knew there was no use in a fight. So as fast as he had appeared Kha’Zix already disappeared again into the night. With the void beasts gone Diana could resume her travel back home. There were only the ashes and corpses of the dead monsters left on the path as Diana walked steadily back home. This time she would not think about the past again. Only about the future._


	4. Chapter 4

_It was allready near midnight as Diana finally reached the Lunari Temple once again. It always felt good to be home after a long exhausting trip. Behind her the enormous doors of stone shut themself closed before beeing once again sealed for those who wished to harm the Chosen and destroy what little was left of the Lunari. Atleast what little was left in these parts of Runeterra. So once again the darkness of the Lunari temple welcomed the Chosen back, the darkness which slowly consumed her sanity as she kept on staying awake for days on end. Reading all the books she could get her hands on, eating only little and praising the moon. If just Syndra could see Diana like this she would surely get upset again at her friends behaviour. But Diana couldnt help it. She had to learn even more, the thrist of knowledge could never be quenched. With only a small candle light to illuminate the room Diana studied what she had found in the old ruins. Again she forgot how long she sat there, writing down everything she figured out and everything she thought off._ "Diana~"  _A sweet voice could be heared calling from the dark hallways. A sweet but familiar voice._ "I do not have time for you. Demon."  _The Chosen replied as out of the shadows stepped a familiar face. Her red light filling the room as she took a step forward towards Diana._ "No need to call me Demon.~ I am simply a follower which returned to once again bargen. We only wish for you to join us. The Bloodmoon wishes for her Chosen to Return."  _Kalista said as she now stood right next to Diana. In her hand she held a mask, the mask for the Chosen of the Blood Moon Cult. An old forgotten Cult which seeks to bring down everyone who is against them._ "No. I do not want revenge. The only thing I want is to be left alone so I can study these books in peace."  _Diana said, not even looking up to Kalista._ "You don't want revenge 'yet'. Just remeber. You only have to put on the mask and there is nobody who will be able to stop you. Plus you can save Leona. Or do you wish for her to end up to die by my hands or Yasous hand. It would be such a waste of flesh to just kill her off."  _The demon says before disappearing in thin air with the mask dropping to the ground._ _Once again she was left alone. Alone in the cold and mostly dark temple as she was most of her life. No people she could share her ideas with and just talk. So again she lost herself in the countless books, forgetting the time and to eat properly._

* * *

"So where are we going again?"  _The demacian scout asked as they all made their way up the dirty roads towards Solari temple._ "To the Solari temple. My home. Perhaps they have any information about Diana. I am surely they will gladly assist us in finding Diana."  _Leona answered with her usual cheerful and soft voice. Right behind the two Syndra and Talon walked. It sickend both of them as they had listend to Leona talk about Diana and her past._ "Solari. Do not be so foolish to think that they would only want to find Diana."  _Talon said, his voice beeing like poison. In the time where Diana and he fought with and against each other he had learned to respect her. Not only because of how skilled the Lunari was but also because of how she acted. Towards outsiders she maybe was cold. But truly to her friends Diana was like a caring big sister. So it sickend him to listen to Leona as he knew exactly what the Elders had planned for Diana. And both Talon and Syndra wouls make sure that would never happen. Even if it would mean to tear down the temple and kill each Solari which was inside._ "No. They will help us find Diana. I am the Chosen and they will listen to me!"  _Leona said as she turned towards him, and stopped moving. Everyone stopped as the Chosen of the Sun looked at the Noxian Assasin._ "Oh yes I forgot. The mighty Chosen of the Sun. The same Chosen of the Sun which hunted the person she loved. The very same Chosen which says she will protect everyone but is unable to protect the one person she said she loved. What did the Elders do again after Diana told them about the Lunari?"  _Talon asked, the tone of his voice was abit shaky as he tried not to jump at Leona. Inside him was a hatres which just growing with time passing. But there was something else. Inside the back of his head was a voice. Whispering and commenting. "Forget them! Look for Diana yourself! Bring us our Chosen!"_ "They punished her for her crimes."  _Quinn said quickly, beeing proud of herself as she had closely listen to what Leona had told her._ "Oh yes. The crime of thinking. Beeing punished for simply believing in something different. How could I forget that saying that the Sun and Moon should not fight was heresy. How stupid of me to believe that peace was an option."  __"You dare talking about peace? You Noxians kill everyone who does not agree with you." _Leona stated with Quinn only nodding in approvment._ "Talon. Let us not start a fight with these idiots. We need to find Diana and help her. Without the Solari."  _Syndra finally had enough of their little fight. The assasin merely nodded as they started walking again. Past Leona and Quinn leaving them behind._ "Where are you going?"  _Leona shouted but there was no replie. Now there were two teams each looking for Diana. One which thought of Diana as innocent. While the other thought of her as a brutal murderer, or atleast thought so for now as their minds were intoxicated with the lies and illusions of the Elders._

* * *

 "Is she still not accepting the truth?"  _The blood moon priest asked. His masked laying on the table of his room in the Blood Moon Temple._ "Yet. Give her some time."  _Kalista replied which only angered Tobias. Throwing a card past Kalista almost hitting her in the face._ "We need her. If the Solari gets to her or worse. The void gets to her before we can make her accept the truth we will lose. Perhaps you have forgotten what happens if we fail. Without our Chosen we are powerless and we cannot keep up this act forever. The summoners asked Jhin again why he left so often for Ionia." "Do you really think I do not know that. Perhaps Yasou has more luck with Talon. If one of Dianas close friends joins us perhaps she will also join."  _Kalista simply replied, not even beeing faced by the sudden attack of Tobias._ "I hope you are right." 

* * *

_Diana jerked awake as she heared footsteps. Without wasting a second she jumpes up, putting out the candle and grabbing her scythe from the table before she walks out of her room and enters the darkness. As she sneaked down the hallways she could see the door to the temple had been opend. As she sneaked closer out of the shadow jumped a hooded figure, pinning Diana down to the floor. Only a mere second later the hooded figure was pushed away, hitting the wall with his back before pulling down the mask._ "Wait. Wait. Wait Diana. It's just me Talon. Don't stab me, okay?"  _He said, as Syndra appeared from the darkness. With a snap of her fingure the temple illuminated. All torches light up and the doors to the temple closed shut again._ "Good to see nothing had change. You still almost kill Talon everytime he scares you."  _Syndra says, even chuckeling abit which was unusual for her. Diana only growled angrily before standing up and giving Talon a helping hand which he gladly accepts._ "What are you doing here?"  _Diana asked, not caring if Talon was okay as it was his own fault for scaring her. It was a punishment._ "Looking for you. You simply disappear when everyone needs you the most!"  _The assasin exclaimed as she looked at Diana with a wide grin on her face._ "Let us discuss this while we eat. The way you look you have not eaten for days. So lets eat and then we can talk."  _Syndra said as she guided them towarss the old kitchen of the Lunari, where they could cook and give Diana all the informations she needed._

* * *

"My Chosen! You have returned, with a friend it seems!"  _Elder Apollo exclaimed as both Leona and Quinn stood there in the middle of the room. Only the three of them were there as everyone else had to attend other matters._ "Yes Elder Apollo. We are in need of help. Do you know by any chance where the Chosen of the Moon is? I need to talk with her." "Sadly not my Chosen. But we do have finally discovered the location of the Lunari temple!"  _He said with a rather evil grin on his face. It was rather unconfortable for Quinn as she thought it was creepy._ "I thought the temple was protected with a spell? So nobody could find it."  __"It was. But with the help of some methods we have finally found a way to find the temple. Tomorrow the Iron Solari will finally put an end to these heretics. Perhaps the traitor is there aswell." _The elder says and Leona merely nodded._ "I wish to go there with Quinn alone tomorrow. First I want to investigate and after I come back you can go."  _This only earned Leona an approcing nod before they were both dismissed. So they could eat and rest for the upcomming day._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I had no ideas how I should continue this stroy. Hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update more often from now on! <3


	5. Chapter 5

_As soon as the sun has risen Leona and Quinn were allready on their way to the location which the elders gave her. Hours have passed since they started their journey to hopefully find Diana and perhaps Talon and Syndra aswell._ "This should be it. This is the location which Apollo gave us."  _Leona says as both stoos infront of a big stone wall. For normal people it would truly only be a normal wall but Leona knew different. She could feel the Lunari magic. The same magic she had felt the countless times she had fought Diana. So Leona focused, with her hand laying on the stone she called upon the suns magic. And then something moved. Slowly the stone wall revealed a huge door which promptly open after Leona took away her hand._ "You did it Leona!"  _Quinn shouted as she rushed forward inside the temple._ "Quinn! Wait! There could be traps everywhere! Stay behind me so I can lead the way."  _Leona said as she rushed after Quinn, leaving the doors still open. All the torches were still burning, it seemed like they would never stop lighting the temple once you light them. From deep inside the temple there were voices. Laughter and a female voice shouting. A voice which both Quinn and Leona knew too well. It had been a long time for Leona to hear Dianas voice._ "Okay I got another joke."  _Diana said as she looked at Syndra which only let out a sigh._ "Diana. Your jokes are terrible. Please not." "Knock knock."  _The lunari said as she looked at Syndra, not noticing that behind her Leona and Quinn stood in the door frame._ "Who is there Di?"  _Leona asked with a soft and gentle tone in her voice as she smiled. On Quinns face was simply a look of confusion. How could Leona be so calm when the women who murdered her friends sat there. Laughing and telling jokes to her friends._ "A liar. And soon a dead liar."   _Diana answered as she slowly turned arround, facing the two women now._ "What are you doing here Solari?"  _She shouted as her white hair started glowing in a white light._ "I am here to talk, Di."  _Leona answered with her voice beeing as sweet as ever._ "Stop it Solari. I do not want to talk with someone who is blind to the truth and who is lying all the time."  _The women said as she stood up, grabbing her scythe from the chair next to her as she made her way to the door. Towards Quinn and Leona._ "Di. Please. Put down the weapon. I only want to talk with you. We all came here to talk with you."  _Leona said, as she stepped forward to make sure that if Diana attacked she would not hurt Quinn. The hatred and intent to kill which Diana radiated was only for Leona and nobody else. Who would have thought that the same women once embraced Leona in her arms every night. Whenever Leona had been stressed Diana was always there to care for her. Always making sure Leona ate properly and got enough sleep. But those times have changed. Now Diana would want nothing more then stab Leona right through the heart. Just like she did back then when Leona uttered the words which killed the old Diana. "I never loved you. I could never love a monster." Those words still hurt Diana even after all this time. But Diana would repay everything she had to endure. All the suffering she would give Leona back._  "But I do not want to talk with someone like you. Now leave my temple at once before I make you regrett ever comming here with yout demacian friend."  _Diana said as she pointed her blade towards Quinn. The fear and panic in Quinns eyes were obvious. Most people feared Diana as they only knew the storys which the solari told. The storys of a heretic killing everyone who was against her. Only a select few knew what really had happend to Diana and Leona._ "Diana. Sit or I will make you sit."  _Syndra said threatingly as she herself stood up, with her eyes glowing in a purple/black light._ "Fine."  _The lunari replied as she walked back to the table and sat down. Now Quinn finally entered the room aswell, quickly sitting down next to Syndra as Leona seated herself next to Diana which only annoied Diana more._ "What exactly do you want to talk about?"  _The lunari asked and so they explained everything. How the nations have to unite to defead the Void. How Malzahar had set his eyes on Diana for unknow reasons. How even Demacia and Nouxs have put aside their differences so quickly. After all if they did not they all would die at the hands of the void._ "So where exactly am I needed? You can simply slaughter these weaklings."  _The annoied lunari asked as she looked at Syndra._ "Did you even listen to a single word Syndra said?"  _Talon asked even morr annoied at Dianas ignorance._ "Malzahar wants to capture you. We are here to bring you to safety so nothing can happen to you."  _The scout said. As Valor picked some seeds out of her hand._ "I am safe here. If anyone dares attacking me I simply kill them. Just like I killed the last Void creatures who attacked me." "Wait! You are telling us just now. That Void creatures attacked you? When did that happen? Did you get hurt? Did they say anything to you?"  _Leona asked beeing obviously worried much to the disgust of Diana._ "Why should I tell you who attacked me? So you have another reason to hunt me down for the supposed crimes I have committed?"  _Diana replied sarcasticly._ "I am able to protect myself so I will stay here. Where I belonge." "You don't belong here! You belong in a save house where we can protect you! Where I can protect you."  _Enough was enough. Diana allready had to listen to Leona and the others talk about how she is in danger. But having Leona say that she would protect her made Diana lose her mind. Without a warning she punched Leona in the face, knocking the defensless Solari down from the Chair._ "You dare saying such things? After all what had happend you dare talking about how you want to protect me? Don't you ever say again that you will protect me. I don't need protection and I don't want your protection. So stay away from me Leona."  _She said, her voice cracking and her whole body slightly shacking. The voice in the back of her head once again could be heared. Whispering to Diana. "Kill her! Make her suffer for what she did to you!" But this time. The voice was getting louder. Louder and louder and louder until it sounded like the voice was screaming at Diana._ "Stop! Stop! STOP!"  _Diana shouted as she desperatly tried covering her eyes. Why wouldnt this voice stop. "Someone please make it stop!" She thought to herself as Diana simply fell down on her knees infront of Leona. The voices of her friends simply drowned in the screams of this voice inside her head._ "Diana? DIANA? TALK TO ME!"  _Syndra shouted as she tried desperatly to make Diana look at her but as soon as she touched Diana her palms felt like they were burning. The lunari magic, covering Dianas whole body like a protective shield. Nothing seemed to work on Diana as she onky shouted louder and louder to make this terrible voice inisde her head stop. Tears ran down Dianas cheeks as she even starts trying to rip off her own ears just to make it stop. As Diana only focused on the voice she did not even notice Leona. Taking Dianas hands and placing them down before grabbing Dianas cheeks and kissing her. Leonas visibly was in pain as her body desperatly tried to pull away. But Leonas mind did not want to. She would protect Diana just as she promised all this time ago. Even if it ment to endure pain which most people would pass out from. From her hands Leona stsrted bleeding as Dianas skin was like burning throns. Which cut open your flesh while burning you at the same time. But her lips were different. There was no pain as slowly Diana stopped crying. The magic completly disappeared as finally the voice inside her head disappeared aswell. Infront of Diana was Leona. Lips locked with the Lunari as she bled from her hands and cried herself. Even after Diana had stopped Leona did not pull away, keeping their lips tightly locked as she held Diana close. Oh had she missed the feeling of Dianas soft lips and her soft skin. Then finally after minutes Leona pulled away before falling unconcious, following by Diana falling unconcious. So there they were standing. Scared and confused as nobody knew why Diana had even started screaming and crying. In a matter of minutes they had brought Leona and Diana into a room and laid them onto a bed._  "The wounds will heal quickly. For now we should let them rest and prepare for the worst when they wake up."  _Syndra said as she slowly closed the door of Dianas room, only earning an agreeing nod from both Quinn and Talon._ _ _So now they started preparing for what would happen when Diana and Leona finally woke up.__

* * *

"Is the door open?"  _Elder Apollo asked the spy which followed Leona and Quinn. The spy simply nodded and on Apollos face formed a grin._ "Let us wait for the night. Prepare the Iron Solari. Tonight we will kill the heretic." 


	6. Chapter 6

_With the sun setting behind the peak of Mount Targon the time had finally come. Countless of men, both Solari and Rakkor, march in union towards the old almost forgotten Lunari temple. This night the heretic would die and the Lunari finally destroyed. Or so they had thought and wished it would be. But when finally the small army arrived outside of the temple stood a man and a women._ _Out of the first few men one stepped forward, slowly walking towards the two figures._ "Step aside and let us enter. Inside this temple is a criminal and we will punish her for the crimes she has comitted against the Solari and Rakkor."  _Both figures did not even seem faced by his words which angered the commander of this small army. In one motion he drew his sword only to have his throat cut open by the men. The commander simply fell to the ground dying in mere seconds as the men grabbed his cape and cleaned the blade which was mounted to his arm._ "Pathetic. They are almost not worthy wasting our energy on them."  _The women said as her eyes glew in the dark. They were glowing in a purple tone as on her face formed a smile. On the other soliders faces were terror and anger. Some afraid to step forwards others reading their weapons and holding up their shield before finally charging forward. Perhaps Syndra and Talon were outnumbered but nobody should attack them without knowing what they are capable to do. That was their grave mistake as Talon jumped forwards stabbing one after another inbetween the armor plates where the men were unprotected. One after another fell as they had lost any sense in their limps. The others which ran past Talon rushed towards Syndra. The first one who even tried swinging his sword at her was simply crushes. His neck snapping and corpse thrown at the soldiers behind him. Screams filled the air as Talon allready had reached the back. Where the younger soldiers stood. Cowering infront of the assasin as he looke down at them, grinning and preparing to stricke. Behind him the soliders thrusted their spears forward but with a swift jump he dodged. The spears penetrating armor and flesh of the younger soldiers. Desperatly the soldiers tried helping their friends and brothers in arms as Talon landed behind them._ "You should never have come here."  _He said, thrusting a knife in each of the mens neck. At the entrance bodys startes building up as Syndra simply killed one after another. With her power this was just boring. Not only that nobody was able to even get close to her but also that all these soldiers died for nothing. But puppets like them should have died much earlier in their live as they threw themselfs at the much stronger opponent. The sound of screaming and cracking bones echoed through the night._

__

* * *

_Inside the temple Quinn and Valor sat infront of Dianas room. In one hand her crossbow as Valor sat next to her pecking some seeds off Quinns hand. The screams of men echoed through the temple. Quinn could only imagen what Syndra and Talon did to them. In those few hours they had until the Solari and Rakkor arrived Syndra, Talon and Quinn herself mostly talked. How they could not understand how Leona could calm Diana. Why Diana had started screaming and most importantly what the red mask in Dianas room was about. Luckily for them nobody had to worry about this currently. With Valor spotting the approaching army much earlier there was no rush to set up any defense. After all one of the most powerfull mages and one of the best assasins in Runeterra were guarding the entrance of the temple. But still something was off. The screams had completly stopped and footsteps could be heared. Aswell as the sound of something or someone beeing dragged across the floor. Out of the shadows a in blood covered Talon and a completly clean Syndra approched. On the floor behind them Talon held a beaten up soldier. Barely alive as Talon had not cut his vital points or stabbed him. After all they still needed some informations._

* * *

 

_Hours have passed and the men kept on screaming, begging and cursing as Syndra and Talon kept on torturing him. They needed informations and they would get it. Even if they had to go this far._ "I allready told you! We only executed the orders of the elders! Please by the sun kill me allready!"  _The soldier scream as Talon once again stabbed one of his knifes inside his leg causing the soldiers to scream in pain._ "Which elder exactly. All of them or only one?" "All of them! They all want this lunari bitch dead!"  _He shouted at Syndra. Then a loud snapping sound could be heares as she had finally shown mercy on him. Talon simply let out a sigh as he looked at the bloodied corpse which was tied to a wooden chair._ "You know I still wanted to have some fun. I really wanted to know how much more he could endure until he finally died." "Don't you worry about that. I believe he said that there are still soldiers inside the Solari temple. So you will have another chance at having your fun. For now lets get rid of this corpse and then we will visit the elders. If Diana and Leona allready woke up."  _Syndra said with a sadistic smile on her face as Quinn ran into the room. She was disgusted from the smell of blood, vomit and the view of this dead men. His head beeing turned 180° arround._ "They woke up and Diana is allready fighting with Leona again!"  _Quinn said annoied as Syndra moved towards her._ "And you just leave them alone? How dense are you Quinn?"  _Talon simply chuckled as he untied the corpse and watched them both leave._

* * *

 

_The loud shouting of Diana and Leona could be heared all the way down the long hallway. This atleast was good because they knew they aren't fighting allready. Quickly they rushed inside the room only to find a half naked Diana under the blankets of the bed and a completly naked solari standing in the center of the room._ "What the fuck happend here!?"  _A confused Syndra asked only to get a quick reply from Diana._ "I woke up to a naked solari. What do you think I did next?!" "She kicked me out of the bed and started screaming at me!"  _The still naked Leona said. For her as a Rakkor Warrior it was nothing unusual to be naked. Rakkor were proud of their strong bodys, but others did not like this attitude. Especially Diana and Syndra._ "How the fuck are you even naked. We put you in the bed in your body suit."  _The mage asked, feeling the death glares Diana gave her._ "Zip it Diana. It was allready hard enough to carry both of you here so don't give me an attitude. And you get something to wear. Else I will make sure that you will never show anyone that body."  _Not needing another warning Leona took her underwear and body suit off the ground, dressing herself quickly._ "Okay okay, before you kill me Syndra. I can't sleep with clothes on. So I probably took them off in my sleep."  _Desperatly Leona tried to come up with a good excuse as to why she was naked in her ex lovers and enemys bed._ "We are out there defending this temple while you happily sleep with your naked ex in your bed. You fucking owe me something Di."  _Both Diana and Leona were confused to Syndras words. What had happend while they were sleeping and healing. Behind Quinn finally Talon appeared. Still bloody and obviously annoyed as he looked into the room._ "Okay, last corpse is taken care of."  _He said, pausing then for a moment._ "Get dressed. We have some buisness to do. Oh and Leona. If I ever find out how they discovered the temple and you had something to do with it. I will personally cut off each of your fingers and kill you in the slowest way possible."  _Leonas face froze in shock as she noticed the sword Talon held in his hand. It belonged to the commander of the Solari._ "What happend? Who attacked? How did you get that sword Talon?"  _Leona had so many questions. But Diana quickly understood. The look on her face turned from angry to sad and back to angry. It merely took her a second to jump out of the bed and punch Leonas jaw which send the surprised Solari to the ground._ "I should have fucking killed you! First you break your promises and stab me in the back! Now this?! You really have a death wish Solari!"  _The lunari shouted at Leona. The mask on the table glowing in a bright red light as Diana got more angry with each second passing and Leona not giving an answer. "Yes! Kill her! Kill her for what she has done to you! She never loved you! She only used her! Bring down the sun!" Once again the demonic voice started to appear only to disappear once again as Diana passed out. But not from pain or anything. Just from Talon simply knocking her out._ "Talon. Please stay with Diana here. I will visit the elders and talk with the. Ready up sunshine. The longer we wait the more suspicious your dear elders will get."  _Still not understanding what all of this was about Leona merely nodded and getting ready before they finally could leave. To the_ _Solari temple and to the elders._

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

****__"Where is she know?" **** _The Void Prohphet asked as he grabbed the bruised and bloodied summoner off the ground. His purple causing the broken man to shiver in fear. He just could not look away, while behind him the screams of the last villagers were silenced by the countless creatures of the void slashing and puking at them. This was simply another village the Void had consumed to further their territory while slowly making their way towards Mount Targon and the Sun Disc._ "Mount Targon! She is looking for the Scorn of the Moon! Please don't kill me!"  _Desperatly the men begged but without any more usefull information for the Void, Malzahar tossed him towards the hungry creatures letting them devour him alive. His screams echoing through the now ruined and burning city._ "This will cause some problems. Kha'Zix, if you would not have failed we wouldn't have to worry about the Chosen of the Sun finding the Chosen of the Moon. Do you have any idea what will happen if Leona succeds in getting Diana on their side? It will be the end for all of us. Not only do we allready have to deal with the god soldiers and ascended. Now we probably will have to deal with the combined power of Sun and Moon." "It is not my fault that she is that strong. If your informations would not be wrong we could have easily killed her or corrupted her."  _The insect said as he devoured the arm of one random corpse. From his mouth dropping blood and the claws covered in abit of flesh and blood._ "Just take who you need and go. And bring her back. Alive!"  _Malzahar said, before turning west. Towards Mount Targon which could allready be seen in the distance. It surely would take days to get there with their entire army so for now they have to rely on their scouts to do their job._

* * *

"And you think she will finay give in? We have allready been waiting weeks. Evelynn, we can't wait longer. Right now Diana is able to be shown the truth. She has to see that the blood moon is the only way to save everyone. So you better tell the truth or we will all end up beeing food for those monsters."  _Tobias said as he looked at the demonic figure who sat on a chair next to the vengefull spirit known as Kalista._ "You know. We can simply force the mask on her. Then the demon could simply take controll of her until she submits."  _Evelynn exclaimed as she played with her claws not noticing that Tobias had stood up and walked towards her._ "You know that if we force her to wear it she will fight back. Then someone can turn her back and guide her off the right path. We have to get her to put it on by herself!"  __ _He exclaimed grabbed Evelynns hands and making her look up to him._ "I would have a good idea. __" _The eye of twilight said as he sat with, Kennen on his lap, on a chair next to Pyke._ "Why not put her into a situation where she can only live with the Power of the Blood Moon. Maybe if her friends are in danger she will do anything to protect them." "Wait. Did you say we should risk getting Diana, our CHOSEN killed? Or worse corrupted?"  _Jhin asked as he looked towards him._ "I don't know. Do you have a better idea?"  _Shen asked in return. And once again the follower of the Blood Moon start arguing on hoe they could finally get the Chosen on their side._

* * *

"Renounce your ways Diana. Come back to us! We can make things right!"  _Leona shouted at Diana which stood on the other side of a empty lake. The water simply evaported by the mere pressence of Leonas unsepressed power._ "Why should I? So you can finally execute me? Is that what you want? My death?"  _The Scorn of the Moon shouted back, in her eyes small tears as she gripped the handle of her blade._  "No! I will make sure nobody will hurt you! I gave you a promise to let nobody hurt you, so please come back Di."  _With every step Leona took forward Dianas hatred and anger for Leona grew. It made her sick to see Leona still carry this shield, talking about protecting others and not letting anyone hurt her. All of this reminded Diana of Leonas lies. Beautiful lies of love, how she would protect Diana, not letting anyone hurt her. Beautiful lies of a future with them openly showing their feelings. But Diana now saw through her lies. So when Leona stoos infront of Diana with her shield lowered she swung her sword at Leona catching her by surprise. First Leona stumbled backwards and then fell on her back. Taking this advantage without evem thinking twice Diana jumped at Leona stabbing into the ground as Leona had reacted fast enough to roll away and out of danger._ "Never. I will not come back to your lies and deception. You are just like the elders. Only lying and trying to hide the truth. But I see the truth now, all I have to do is leaveing my old life behind. Not like there is anything worth comming back to. No friends or family. Now I only realize that it is my destiny to walk alone. Beeing hated by everyone and hunted."  _Diana shouted as she again tried stabbing Leona, but something was off and it took Diana a few moments to notice it. The dagger deep in her back. Behind her a Leona with a devilish smile on her face, her eyes blood red as she looked at the shocked expression on Dianas face. Her arms got weak as Diana fell to the ground laying there on the cold dirty ground. Behind her a laughing Leona infront of a blood red sky._ "What a foolish girl. You actually thought someone loved you? The only reason I said I love you was because I wanted to make sure you don't do anything stupid. And maybe to get my hands on that body. What a shame I will have kill you. But an enemy of the sun can't live. Now be so kind and prish like the other lunari did."  _Leona said as she pushed her sword slowly into Dianas back, through her heart and into the earth._

_****The exact moment the sword of dream Leona pierced her heart Diana shot up, screaming out loud as the room was illuminated in a blood red light. On the table the mask which this demon had left for her. Outside Diana could allready hear the footsteps of Talon so she had to make a split second decision. Snatching the mask off the table and hiding it underneath her blanket as the door slammed open and Talon looking at Diana worried ._ "DIANA? WHAT IS WRONG?"  _He shouted beeing paniced himself as he did not expect to hear a scream out of Dianas room. In one of his hands he held a mask, similar to the one Diana had. His eyes slightly red, which scared Diana. Leonas eyes had the exact same color in her dreams._ "Nothing. I simply had a night mare. Don't worry."  _Not bering able to do more Talon simply nodded, leaving the door now open to let in some light. And again Diana was alone. The mask in her hand as she looked down at it and the dead eyes of the mask at Diana._

* * *

_The first few guards who dared standing in Syndras way flew through the hallway. Hitting the wall and knocking them out. If it haddent been for Leonas begging and pleading Syndra would have murdered every single one of them. The group of three made their way towards the ceremony hall where the elders would be. More and more guards arrived as they desperatly tried to stop the mage, without any success. As Syndra finally arrived she was greeted with a big wooden door, which had been beautifull decorated and probably carved by hand. But Syndra did not care and so the door exploded into million small pieces. It toom a few moments for the dust to settle and when it settled Syndra, Quinn and Leona stood in the middle of the ceremony hall infront of the elders._ "Who dares destroying the Solari temple? You will be punished you lunatic!"  _One elder named David said as he rushed towards the three, first not noticing who he was talking too. Whe  he finally realized who he was dealing with it had allready been to late. He wad liftes into the air, his skin turning into a mix of black and purple as Syndra let loose. She hated old men who dared giving orderes and try to stay in power so Syndra had no real reason to hold back. Desperatly Leona tried to make Syndra stop but fueld with rage she continued to the point where Davids whole body simply exploded. But there was no blood or anything. His body appearently disappeared into nothing._ "Syndra! You promised me not to kill anyone."  _The Chosen shouted as guards surround the three. The other elders stood there in shock, still trying to process what just had happend infront of them._ __"I lied. Simple as that. Be happy that I did not kill every single one of them after what they have done to Diana. But not like you would care what they did the her. You never cared." _This wasn't simply for what the Solari did yesterday when they attacked the Lunari temple. This was for all the years they made her suffer. All the times Diana had gotten whipped to the point where the scars were never disappearing no matter who tried to help. Syndra wanted nothing more then revenge for Diana and it was clear._ "Stop this madness at once! What do you want from us?"  _A women stepped forward. Compared to the other elder she was relative young._ "Who ordered the attack on thr Lunari temple."  _The mage said in a tone that even intimated the guards which were backing off. First nobody speaked which only made Syndra more angry. If they continued not to talk Syndra would make sure Leona was the only Solari left alive. Finally out of the small crowd a small man appeared. With no hair on his head and his whole appearence similar to someone who would soon die as they had no life left._ "Leave the others. Only I gave the order to attack."  _He exclaimed. The rage in Syndra only grew more as the men stepped forward, not showing a single sign of beeing afraid. But Syndra didn't care. She wanted this men to pay and so she did. In a single moment his head exploded. This time blood and brain flying at the group of elders causing some to scream and panic. Others simply stood there, getting the bits of flesh off them as Syndra turned and left. Nobody dared fighting Syndra so now Quinn and Leona were left in the middle of the room. Having to explain what had just happend and more important. Why they came back without the army of Rakkor and Solari._

 


	8. Chapter 8

_ Hours have passed and day turned to night. Still  Syndra  and the others were not back from the temple of the  solari . Talon sat outside on a rock in front of the old  lunari  temple. His thoughts focused on the mask he had found in  Dianas  room as he looked for her wellbeing. He had never seen this mask before ,  nor did he know where Diana had it from. S o, as he sat there with the moon rising his eyes fell upon this glowing beauty in the sky. His gaze was locked to the silver light of the moon and in moments like this he can understand why Diana praised the moon. The gentle and cold light shimmering down onto the earth painting a beautiful view of Mount Targon and the  Shurimen  dessert.  Once again, he has lost himself in his thoughts. Out of the darkness footsteps could be heard causing Talon snap out of his thoughts and back to reality. At first, he had thought it is  Syndra  but a barely audible clicking sound could be heard. Then two purple claws reaching from the darkness. Seconds later  Kha’Zix _ _jumped towards Talon which barely had enough time to dodge to the side landing barely on his feet_ “What does a worthless bug like you do here?” _He asked mockingly as_ _ Kha’Zix  leaped at him once again. But this time  Kha’Zix  did not miss, scratching at his cape. _ “Finally catching the moon bitch. But first I will feast upon your flesh!” _ Kha’Zix  said as he disappeared in front of Talon leaving the  assassin _ _worried._  

* * *

 _In the distance there stood Kindred looking upon the fight between  Kha’Zix_ _and Talon. The assassin was no match for this killing machine. Both Lamb and Wolf moved towards the fight as Talon was about to meet his end. The assassin had several cuts and spikes all over his body. Knees almost giving out as he kneeled in front of the void creature. Thousands of different thoughts raced through his mind and in between those thoughts there was a small voice talking._ “Pathetic. You are not even able to protect your friends let alone defeat this worthless creature.” _The voice in his head was mockingly. Then silence as Talon looked down at his chest. There was a claw sticking out of his chest. His heartbeat increased and his blood felt as if he was burning from the inside. The oxygen in his lunges was replaced with blood and it was impossible for him to breathe._  

 _Then as  Kha’Zix_ _was about the cut off his head with his other claw time stopped. Talons Soul leaving his body making him able to see himself right now._ “All life is temporary.” _Lamb said as she appeared next to the ghost. On his other side floated Wolf looking at him with hunger in his eyes._   “Don’t you want to run from us? Do you not fear us?” _Wolf asked_ “Why should I fear you? If I am not even able to protect those who I care about what use do I have in this world.” T _alon said, clenching his fist as he looked at his impaled body._ “What if we can help you getting stronger so you can protect those you care about?” _Wolf asked leaving a confused look on Talons face. The assassin did not know how to reply so Lamb offered Talon a similar mask to the once Diana had. As Talon took the mask he looked up to Lamb and Wolf which both now stood in front of him._ “Why are you helping me?” _He asked, being even more confused than he was just a few moments before._ “That does not matter. Just know that one day we ask you to return the favor and do something for us.” _And with those words the two disappeared. Time returned to normal but now Talon wore the Blood Moon mask. His blood no longer felt like it was boiling. Being surprised_ _Kha’Zix  jumped back. “What happened to you?” The void creature asked. But the answer he had gotten was something completely different then words. In the blink of an eye Talon had buried his blade in  Kha’Zix  chest. The once blue outfit turned red and so did the color of his eyes. The blood which would normally burn the flesh of bones and destroy all metal did nothing to Talons blade, clothes or body. It was just like normal blood to him. Still Talon had not replied with words, only pulling out the blade so he could cut off the  creatures  head._

* * *

 _ As  Syndra  looked at the moon the look on her face was one of complete horror and shock. A Blood Moon standing high in the night sky. When finally,  Syndra  approached the entrance to the  lunari  temple she found a headless  Kha’Zix . The creatures head had been impaled on a sharp rock. As  Syndra _ _looked around she saw Talon standing on the edge of a cliff, carrying Diana in his arms. Blood red light showing him wear the mask of the blood moon._ “TALON!”  _ Syndra  shouted at him as she rushed towards the assassin. Talon still did not say a word as he looked at  Syndra . Desperately the mage tried reaching him, but it already had been too late as he jumped down into the darkness disappearing together with Diana. Now  Syndra _ _kneeled at the cliff, looking down into the darkness._   “What have you done? “ _ Syndra  asked herself as she began to cry with the red light of the moon shining down onto her.  _


	9. Chapter 9

"So let me just repeat what you said. The Chosen of the Moon is missing and Talon appearently took her. Syndra has killed one of the solari eldest and we have no idea where Talon or Diana are?"  _One of the summoners in the room asked as his looked moved from Syndra towards Leona and Quinn. None of those three dared to look back at him._ "Yes. But we do know that Kha'Zix is dead so there is one problem gone."  _Quinn replied as she lifted her head to look at Darvin._ "You clearly have no idea about the void. Kha'Zix as you call him is nothing special. Just like Vel'Koz and Kog'Maw or Cho'Gath are nothing special. There are countless beasts like them."  _The summoner said as he stood up from his chair looking at a map of Runeterra._ "Okay. You three get some rest and we will figure out something."  _Those words were like a blessing as Syndra did not wait a single moment to leave the room and walk away. Quinn and Leona took their time, looking at the map on the table one last time before leaving the room and closing the door leaving the summoners alone once again as they prepared their next move in this huge game called war._

* * *

_In the depths of a cave there was a man, dressed in blood red attire and a white demonic mask. On the floor next to him a unconcious women with her hands and legs cuffed. The man waited for hours in the dark cave until out of the darkness a women and a men appeare. The women is known as Evelynn, a demon that seduces and kills men. The men is none other then Tobias Fate. Someone who was known for the countless things he and his best friend Malcom Graves have done in Bilgewater._ "Finally decided to join us Talon? I see you have brought our Chosen with you."  _Evelynn said, trying to hide her smug grin. Tobias kneeled down infront of Diana and grabbed her chin lifting the womens face up so he could have a good look at it._ "Good. Bring her to Thresh so he can work his magic. Make sure she cannot escape."  _Talon in response only nodded as Tobias opend a portal in the wall. With the Chosen of the Moon they were one step closer to their goal. Destroying the Solari._

* * *

_On this day only Kai'Sa, Sivir and Taliyah had fought almost 50 void creatures as they wandered through the desert of Shurima. The monsters were getting more aggresive which was unusual as usually they do not leave their caves during the day._ "This is not good."  _The women out of the Void said as they stepped into a tent. Infront of a map stood Swain looking at the three who had just interrupted him as he was talking about their strength in manpower._ "What is not good? Do you have any usefull information for us?"  _He asked in a condecending way, much in the disgust of Irelia._ "Yes. They get more aggresive, even leaving their caves during the daylight."  _Sivir said as they sat down at the table._ "Then let them attack us in daylight. It only gives us a advantage."  _Garen shouted as he stood up only to be then forced down on this chair again by Jarvan._ "Silence Garen. Are you that foolish to believe that they do not have a plan? Do you think Malzahar does not have a plan? There is a reason why he sends out countless of his monsters out in the daylight knowing that the sun will burn them."  _As he finished Jarvan turned towards Kai'Sa and the other two women._ "Miss Kai'Sa. Do you have any idea why he would do this?" "The lunari."  _The room was filled with confused faces. At first there was silence until once again Garen began speaking out._ "What does he want with her? She is just a simple pathetic mage. A weakling that has to use magic." "No wonder people say you are as smart as a sack of rocks."  _Katarina said as she played with a dagger._ "Do not mock me Assassin. If you are so smart explain why they want the lunari." "They want to take out the one person that can see them in the darkness. The women who sees everything that happens during the night. You demaciens truly are ignorant and hate magic. Otherwise you would show more respect to her and every other mage. If you would just know what one simple mage can do. In the arena every mages power had been reduced. Some cannot even use a fraction of their true powers."  _The red haired women said only so Jarvan could continue._ "Syndra would rip you into pieces in less then a second. Cassiopeias magic venom is so deadly, one drop will kill. Diana with her magic is so fast that before you could lift your sword your head would be cut off."  _Those words made Swain smile, atleast the leader of the demacians is not stupid like the others and knows what magicians are capeable of doing. Once more the room fell silent for several mintues. With Garen not even daring to say a word Swain could continue and they could hear what else the three women had to say._

* * *

"Where are they now?"  _Malzahar asked the small void insect which hung from the ceiling of the room._ "No idea. None of the Scouting Team came back and we have lost their trail."  _The purple eyes of Malzahar glowed in the darkness of the room as the insect fell to the floor. Its body beeing decomposed by the magic of the mage as he turned towards another Kha'Zix._ "Find her and bring her to me. If you can't just kill her." 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Just had no idea how I sho WAuld continue but now I have some ideas.  
> Hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading! <3


	10. Chapter 10

_No matter how well prepared the guards were, it always ended in the same scenario. Men, women and children running into the dessert as behind them their home was burning. The screams of people beeing ripped apart. Those who did not escape the ruthless void creatures ended up as their food and those who did. They would meet their demise in the cold dessert night. It had been 2 weeks since the first attack of Malzahar and his beasts and everywhere they went, death and destruction was sure to follow._

* * *

_In an office in Piltover there was a women. But not a normal women but the Sheriff of Piltover. She was walking up and down the office, in her head thinking about everything they knew. On a wooden chair next to a small table was sitting a pink haired women, chewing on bubblegum._ "You are making me anxious with all of that walking up and down. Sit down and relax for a moment."  _The pink haired women, otherwise known as Vi, said in a calm tone._ "How am I suppose to sit down, or even relax? The Void is attacking, Diana is missing and maybe we all are going to die!"  _Caitlyn replied as she walked over to Vi, standing infront of her only to be sweeped over her feet and put onto Vis lap._ "We wont die. I will just punch those monsters and everything will be fine. Trust me Cupcake.~"  _Vi exactly knew how she could make Caitlyn melt. She could even forget about all of this for just a few moments. Those few moments were some of the best moments the two of them could share. When there is no noise, no other person besides them. Those moments made every second of fighting worth for Vi. But not only the calm moments. The moments where Caitlyn is losing her mind over an unsolveable case only to solve it 5 minutes later. The moments Caitlyn was laughing at one of Vis countless stupid puns. Exactly those moments made living worth for Vi. But just like all good things, that moment has to end. With a knock on the door to be exact, followed by the sound of a womens voice._ "There is someone claiming to be a good friend of you two. Want me to let her through?"  _Vi looked at the women with an angry look on her face. Caitlyn meanwhile nodded and from behind her a appeared Morgana, wearing her usual clothes._ "Morgana. What brings you to Piltover? Or to us?"  _Caitlyn asked as Morgana closed the door. At first she did not answer until she had turned off the light in the room._ "Diana. I have something that could be of use. Probably."  _Just the small possibility of a new hint made Caitlyn sit up straight and listen closels. Vi herself also has gotten abit interested as she looked at Caitlyn sitting on her lap and then at Morgana._ "Did any of you ever hear of the Blood Moon? Fanatics that want to destroy the solari and guess who is the Blood Moons Chosen."  _Morgana said with a smug look on her face._ "Let us guess. Diana?"  _Vi replied annoied, not wanting to play guessing games._ "Exactly. Now with a Chosen of the Blood Moon they can destroy the Solari! We just have to find them and then we find Diana!"  _Morgana exclaimed happily, but both Caitlyn and Vi looked at her. Still confused on how Morgana could know such things._ "How can you be sure? And who are  **they** exaclty?" "Demons. Well okay not 100% demons but still demons. Humans or others that have demonic powers. If we find them we find Diana."  _The look on Vis and Caitlyns face had a certain tone of disbeliefe and shock as they listend to Morganas explenation._ "Okay. We will try looking for information about those things. Thank you." "I think if you need information about the Blood Moon Cult go to Leona, Pantheon or any aspect. They should know some stuff."  _And as fast as Morgana had arrived she left once more._

* * *

  
_It had taken 2 days to find all the aspects and bring them together. But some things were very different. There was no Pantheon anymore, only Atreus. Zoe had been silent for the whole time. Leona was not having such a warm friendly aura radiating from within her._ "This is not good."  _Zoe was the first one to say something to break the silence. Her usual happy and care free attituted was gone. A concernd look took the place of a radiant smile._ "Are you 100% sure you saw Talon wear a red snd white mask. This is nothing to joke about."  _Her question was directed towards Syndra, which sat on a chair next to Leona._ "Yes or atleast I think so. I am not sure if I think about it. I might have imagend that. But why is that important?"  _Syndra asked, not understand why Zoe wanted to know all those things._ "Because if that is true. We have more problems then just the Void. You were not there when they showed for the first time. Nobody here besides me knows how much power they have."  _The Aspect of Twilight said as she turned her attention towards Leona and Atreus._ "Did the solari say anything about the blood moon cult? Anything at all?" "No."  _Both Leona and Atreus replied in union, neither of them truly knew anything about the blood moon or their cult. It had been the first time for most of them to hear about such a cult._ "Why fear them. I have slain Darkin, I can slay those fanatics without anyones help. We Rakkor are able to fight on our own unlike the Solari."  _Atreus exclaimed, beeing as proud as ever of beeing a Rakkor._ "Listen. Nobody here has seen what I have seen. The Darkin are nothing compared to them."  _Once more the room felt silent but Atreus broke it as he laughed out._ "Do not worry child. The adults will take care of those fanatics and everyone will be save. Even those who do not deserve it."  _He exclaimed, looking towards Leona. "_ No no no no no stop acting so cockey. Exactly that was what killed the previous Chosen of the Sun. You can't stop those monsters. They are fueld by hatred with only one goal in mind. Destruction of the Solari."  _A look of fear took place on Zoes face. That look of pure fear and horror on the face of the Aspect of Twilight made everyone freeze._ "What happend to the previous Chosen of the Sun? Why do they want to destroy the Solari?"  _Leona asked, not understanding anything as the eldars have never told her about what happend to the previous chosen._ "Burned alive. Cut into pieces. Decapitated. Ripped in two. Beaten to death. Countless more."  _"_ How? What exactly happend! Show us!"  _Atreus demanded and so Zoe did as she was told. With a flick of her wrist she opend a portal. Showing what had happend in the past. Showing to everyone how the Blood Moom was created._

* * *

_Over Mount Targon the night sky was illuminated. A burning temple could be seen on one side of the mountain facing towards the moon. Infront of the entrance were countless bodies. The bodies of solari and lunari warrios covered the road towards the entrance. Broken spears, burned corpses and decapitated heads scattered aswell with a man in golden armor standing infront of the burning temple. In his hand a torch as his sword and shield were laying on thr floor. Next to him kneeled a women, beaten and bruised as she looked at the burning temple. Tears were running down her face as she could only look. Her home destroyed, friends and family dead and all due to one person. Only days earlier this person had embraced her in his arms. Promises of loving her forever, protecting her and always beeing there for her. Empty promises as this man stood there. Grinning as the temple burned down._ "W-why."  _The women asked, barely beeing able to speak as the tears kept on running down her cheeks. Her sobbing and crying almost beeing as loud as his laughter._ "They were heretics. Just like you are. Everyone who praises the Moon deserves to die. Even you my love."  _The man was saying as he turned towards the women. From the ground be picked up his sword. A sword that looks exaclty like the one Leona wields everday. With a loud shout he swung his sword, aiming for the womens neck but as the sword touched the skin it broke. A shockwave pushed him away knocking the Chosen of the Sun onto his ass. His shit eating grin he wore only moments before had disappeared completly as he crawled back. Away from the women, away from the danger as his instincts told him to run. No, they did not tell him to run. They screamed at his to flee, to hide until the end of days as before him stood the Chosen of the Moon. Her eyes filled with pure hatred. Her once blue eyes havr turned blood red. The moon above had turned blood red. In a act of desperation he tried unleashing his powers to blind his foe. But nothing had happend. It felt as if the Sun had abonded him. There was no energy flowing through his body._ "What is going on? Why is nothing happening?"  _He screamed at the women which was slowly walking towards him. Her mind is flooded with voices, hundreds of voices telling her to kill him. To rip out his spine and beath him to death with it. " **MURDER HIM JUST AS HE MURDERED YOUR FAMILY. DO NOT LET HIS CRIMES GO UNPUNISHED!** " The voices in her head shouted, completly deafening the women to the mens screams. To his begging for mercy as he tears ran down his face. He had tried running only to end up in the same place. Infront of the Chosen of the Moon. Without a sword or shield. _

_Her whole live she had been told that the moon was the ruthless one of the two of them. That she would never be able to be as caring for others as her counter part is. But in this moment she knew she had been fed lies. For her the Sun was nothing more then a filthy liar just like the Chosen of the Sun was. Her hatred grew with every second as she grabbed the men by the neck. Most people would have chocked him until he died. But she needed more and so she started slamming his head against the ground. Even as his head cracked open she did not stop. She kept going until his brain was scattered all arround._

* * *

_The portal turned dark for a second before showing another death of the Chosen of the Sun._

_This time the Chosen of the moon was a man just like the Chosen of the Sun. But the Chosen of the Sun was beeing burned alive. With a smiliar magic Leona hsd been burned weeks earlier._

_It continued for hours. Every death of the Chosen od the Sun. Every time it had been the Chosen of the Moon or to be more specific. A corruped Chosen. Each of them were filled with hatred and sadness. But they all had one thing in commen. Everytime they had killed the Chosen of the Sun the moon was glowing in a red light._

* * *

_Finally the portal closed and Zoe looked at them. Leona wanted to throw up as Atreus was unable to speek. Syndra had left way earlier as she could not witness such gruesome events._ "Centuries of hatred and sandess have fueld the Blood Moon. Made it strong. Each member could kill Leona and everyone else. The hatred that fuels them is to strong. But we have one advantage. Only Diana will try to kill Leona so the endless cycle of hatred can continue. Each kill only fuels their rage more and they will not stop until the Solari are destroyed."  _The room once more fell silent as Leona was looking at both Zoe and Atreus._ "And now?"  __"Now we will look for Diana. If she does not turn into one of them you will live. If not you will die."

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I somehow was able to write something once more.  
> Gotta say I did not expect this to be so fucking hard.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter even if its short as fuck.  
> <3

_Hours have passed since Zoe has shown them what had happen to the other chosens. Every 10 minutes someone from them had a idea on how to find Diana. But what nobody there knew that they would find Diana sooner then they wanted to._

_A loud explosion destroyed parts of the academy of war. The champions who were currently present all rushed towards the explosion to find 3 people standing there. Each of them wore a mask, red robes and their respective weapon._ "Who are you?"  _Shouted Graves at the three mysterios people. With the smoke setteling their shape and weapons were more clear to see and it dawned to both champions and summoners._ "Is it really that difficult Malcom? I am hurt that you don't recognize me just because of the mask and outfit."  _The first one said as she pulled down his mask flashing parts of his face. Tobias had a cocky smirk on his face as he looked at all of the champions and summoners only to stop once he saw Leona in the crowd._ "We are just here to give offer you peace. Just give us the solari and we will not murder everyone to get our hands on her."  _The way Tobias talked send shivers down everyones spine. For a few moments everyone was silent until a summoner spoke._ "You are outnumberd. We can easily beat you right here and now."  _He flashed a cocky grin towards the group of three. All three were unfased as one of them pulled up a small mirror throwing it towards Leona. As Leona caught it and looked at the mirror she could see disturbing things._ "I wonder how long she will last.~ With the way Thresh tortures her I am sure she will soon break!~ If you could just hear her screaming and begging. Wishing her friends would come to rescue her only to realize that will never happen!"  _The women says in a tone that sounds awfull familiar. Only one person could talk like this about torture. But Leona was too focused on the mirror, seeing Diana tied to a chair, blood running down her body as Thresh kept on whipping her even after parts of her skin bursted open and began bleeding. A mix of dried blood and new blood covered the floor. Then with a snap of Tobias fingers everyone there could hear what Thresh said to Diana._ "Look up for me Diana.~"  _He said, roughly grabbing Diana by her head and forcing her to look at the mirror showing her tear stained face._ "So, who do you hate? Whos fault is it that you are still here?~"  _He asked forming a fist with his hand and punching Diana making her throw up abit._ "TALK AND I MAYBE STOP!"  _Thresh said, preparing for another punch but before he could punch her Diana talked. Barely beeing able to say anything as she looks at the mirror._ "L-leonas."  _Thresh looked at her statisfied but then punched her again laughing._ "Good girl. I will make sure you get atleast some water today~"  _The demon said as he lifted the whip from the ground and began bringing it down on her again. The screams of Diana almost inaudible as her voice was gone at this point. And then the mirror turned dark with Tobias and Evelynn laughing evil._ "You hear that? It took some time but she starts to hate you Leona.~ Can't wait to see the fear in your eyes as your former lover stabs you.~"  _Evelynn said as she watched Leonas face closely, enjyoing every single second as she saw Leonas emotions run wild._ "Just give up else Diana will continue to suffer until we have you. I guess if this continues Diana will stay alive for maybe 5 or 6 days so you better hurry~"  _And as soon as they had appeared all of them left once more in a cloud of smoke. Left behind was only the mirror showing the bloody face of Diana in its reflection and a map of an Ionian jungle._

* * *

_During all the years alot of things had changed but some were still the same. Most people change but not Leona. Just like when she was younger the solari had wasted no time preparing for a long travel only to find the lost lunari once more. Even with all the advice Leona was persistent on getting Diana back. So in the night she snuk out and began her long travel towards Ionia._

* * *

_The very same night Leona had left for Ionia others also made their move. In the Blood Moon temple there was a women, broken and scarred as she had gone mad from the pain and turned against her friends. What everyone had seen was not what had happend tonight. This was nights ago and only bait as in the Temple the new Chosen of the Blood Moon prepared for what was about to happen. A battle between her and the person she once had called friend and even lover. But now there was nothing left of this old Diana. Of the Solari who had danced together with the Chosen of the Sun under the Moonlight. The solari who had her first kiss during a solar eclipse and who always had gotten into trouble for starring at Leona. Now there was only a women fueld by hatred with her only goal beeing to kill the Chosen of the Sun. The one person she made responsible for what had happend to her. But perhaps somewhere deep inside that hate filled women was a small candle waiting to be reignited._

 

 


End file.
